User blog:Charlie tanner/Sidekicks!
Okay! uhm, Tanner here! and i made this blog post to ask you guys something,, or actually tell but idk XD In Season 4 of Black Arrow and The Great 8- there is going to be a 4 year time skip where some of the Great 8 members have Sidekicks. This is where you guys come in! (I didn't wanna be selfish and make them all for myself! :3) Now, here are some of the members of the 8 that need Sidekicks and here are their hero types and stuff! i'll leave the personalities, bios, names, and Costumes up to you guys! now without further ado! (Hey! i'm just here to say that i'm probably gonna add suggestions for Super-Villain sidekics too, and also i added another Superhero Sidekick suggestion! i don't wanna make them sidekicks fkr myself, that's be rude in my case.. *Black Arrow/Riley Reid/20/Female: Hero Type: Archer, no powers. -Taken!- 1: Has to have no powers at all, has to rely on pure skill, has to be Acrobatic- the other skills is up to you. 2: Can be male or Female 3: Has to be a Skilled Archer 4: Can be related to the Heroine or not (Like Distant Cousin, or can be a clone, their back story is up to you.) 5: Can be a Wolf, Jackal, Dog etc, if related to Riley- they have to be an Arctic Fox. 6: Can be 12-17 years of age. That's about it for Riley's Sidekick, i'm gonna be a bit iffy about choosing a sidekick for her.. since she is my main and Favorite Character :"D Sidekicks for Riley will be judged, and i will choose the best one! *Fast-Fox/Dani Foxx/20/Female- Hero Type: Speedster. -Sidekick Requirements- 1: Has to have Super-speed related powers. 2: Can be Male or Female 3: Can be related to the heroine or not (Like a Sister or Brother, Cousin, or Clone.) 4: Can be a Wolf, Dog, Jackal, etc, if related to Dani, he/she has to be a Yellow Furred Fox, see her page for further info. 5: Can be 12-17 years of age The same thing applies for Fast-Fox's sidekick :"D i will choose the one i like best! *Zero/Rachel Reid/20/Female: Hero Type: Powerhouse -Sidekick Requirements- 1: Has to be super strong! 2: Has to be a Girl! 3: Can't be related to the Hero or not. 4: Can have the ability to fly or not! 5: Can be a jackal, Wolf, Fox, etc. 6: has to be 12-17 years of age. *Grey/Kent Holden/21/Male: Hero Type: Powerhouse/Superstrong. -Taken!- 1: Has to be super-strong. 2: Can Be be Male or Female 3: Can be related to the Hero or not (Like Brother, Sister, Cousin, or Clone.) 4: Can have the ability to fly or not. 5: Can be a Jackal, Dog, Fox, etc. If related to Kent, they have to be a Grey Furred Wolf. 6: Can be 12-17 years of age *Melody/Vivian Owens/20/Female Hero Type: Sound manipulator/Energy Manipulator -Sidekick Requirements- 1: Has to have the ability to manipulate Sound or Energy 2: Can be Male or Female 3: Can be related to the Heroine or not (Brother, Sister, Clone, or cousin) 4: Can be Jackal, Dog, Fox, Wolf, etc, if related to Vivian- they have to be a White and or Pink furred Wolf-Fox mixedbreed. 5: Can be 12-17 years of age. 6: Can be able to fly or not. *Clara Wilson/Lady Magma/24/Female Hero Type: Powerhouse/Elemental manipulator -Sidekick Requirements- 1: Has to have the ability of Superstrength and Elemental Manipulation. etc Fire 2: Can be Male or Female 3: Can be related to the Heroine or not (Like a Brother, Sister, or Clone) 4: Can be a Jackal, Fox, Wolf, etc. if related to Clara they have to be a Golden yellow furred Labrador Retriever. 5: Can be 12-17 years of age 6: Can be able to fly or not. Okay! here is Clara's Sidekick position! i'm gonna be iffy about choosing a Sidekick for her too! she is a Special Heroine to me! That's all for now! i might add another member that needs a sidekick later on! If you wanna make one for one of these Heroes/Heroines, just comment! Hey, even if i don't pick your Oc to be a sidekick, they still get to appear in the Season! everyone wins! Note: There is now a deadline! i guess i'll give you guys like 5 days to make the sidekick! Category:Blog posts